


100 Days of C137cest (My present for my followers)

by OnePineappleWriter



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePineappleWriter/pseuds/OnePineappleWriter
Summary: Every day starting March 1st of 2018, I will be posting a fic or drabble based off of a random prompt words for 100 days. I hope you guys enjoy. It ranges from smutty to fluffy and from long to short. <3





	1. Day 1 : Crush

Crush  
Morty stared off into oblivion. He was constantly being mesmerized as he stared out at the black cosmos and stars that were speckled throughout. His tired eyes had bags underneath them, and he couldn’t help the slight grumpy mood he was in. This was just another morning that Rick had pulled him from bed, surely to go on another demented adventure.  
Morty and Rick had been flying through space for a bit now, and Morty decided it was time to spare a glance at Rick, who seemingly was too engrossed in driving. Morty held a frown, as he let his thoughts drift. Rick was being unusually quite because by now, Rick was usually spouting off last-minute details about the adventure that lay ahead, and Morty was starting to dread this silence.   
Morty stared down Rick’s face, seeing that his eyes were trained forward. His brow was furrowed, and his pale lips were stuck in a very thin line across his face. Morty’s eyes looked over the rest of his grandpa’s thin, lanky body. He couldn’t help but wonder what Rick’s body felt like. Maybe even against his own.  
Morty’s cheeks had blushed as he quickly turned back towards the window, trying to ignore where his thoughts had just gone. Morty didn’t pay attention to the fact that Rick had glanced over and noticed him staring.  
Morty was cursing himself; he hated when things were this silent. When things were silent, Morty’s thoughts would overwhelm him. That’s why he hated when it would feel like life was stilled, he hated where his thoughts went.  
Especially lately. When Morty would be in bed at night, he would almost wish that whatever adventure Rick and he had went on would have never ended. He was beginning to crave Rick’s attention, and it was irking Morty to no ends because he couldn’t simply fathom why. His thoughts would be about the older man, and about how maybe one day Rick would look at him with longing like he did to all the girls he wanted to fuck.  
Morty’s hot face was now staring very hard out the window, his hands drawn up in his lap, nervously rubbing them together. Why did Morty crave to have Rick’s arms around him, and why did he just crave all of Rick’s attention. He didn’t just want the small bits he received now, no. He wanted to be held up, above the rest. He wanted to be flirted with and receive all of Rick’s compliments. But, he didn’t want to be thrown to the side, like Rick usually did to whatever being he had messed around with.  
Morty wanted to be the only one Rick fooled around with; he wanted to be special. Morty craved to be special. He had never experienced a feeling quite so strong, as he did when he thought of Rick. Morty’s brain continued to wander, as he stared out at blank space. If only his mind would stay blank, but that wasn’t an option.  
Morty came to a small realization. Maybe he craved Rick so much because Rick was the only constant in his chaotic life.  
Sure, his parents fought. Anyone in his family could be replaced, and Morty could go between different dimensions. But, it was always the same Rick. Rick was the only one who was constantly in Morty’s life. Like, Morty could almost completely guarantee that it would always be the same Rick, and god knows, he couldn’t depend on much else.  
Morty held a deep frown across his face. That still didn’t explain why he had been thinking of Rick in such a perverted way. Morty’s face went beet red as he tried to keep his brain from going down that path. He really didn’t need to have that awkward encounter right now.  
Morty waited for his face to cool down before he finally looked back over at Rick. He was growing tired of this silence.  
“Hey, uhm, R-Rick…where are w-we going?” Morty brought a hand up, scratching his head as he stared at Rick.  
Rick’s brow had rose ever so slightly, “W-well, Morty, y-you’ll see when we g-get there.”  
Morty frowned at Rick, getting a little defensive, “R-Rick! I-if I’m going to be doing something d-dangerous, I would r-rather know the details before we g-get there!”  
Morty watched as Rick rolled his eyes. “C-chill out, Morty. It’s nothing li-like that.”  
Morty huffed slightly and sat back on the leather chair. His head leaned back slightly, as he kept a semi-angry look on his face. He at least wanted to hear Rick’s voice for a little bit longer, but the older man had chosen to be quite again which was so unlike him.  
Morty closed his eyes, lightly. He could only hope that the slight throbbing at his temples would subside. He started to doze off slightly, and Morty couldn’t fight the thoughts of Rick holding him away this time.  
Rick continued to drive, but he glanced over at the small brunette who had his eyes closed. He could only wonder what Morty thought about, but recently Rick had been made aware of a few things with how Morty had been acting. Rick chalked it up to teenage hormones, but Rick did look at Morty, wondering how the curled-up boy was comfortable enough to actually fall asleep. Rick didn’t deny the small smirk that graced his thin lips as he looked back out to where he was driving to. 

It wasn’t long before Rick was landing the spaceship. He pulled up to some unknown planet, and Morty began to stir feeling the rough shaking as the ship landed. Morty sat up, rubbing his eyes, not expecting to be almost blinded by the vibrant colors in front of him. Morty glanced quickly around, a smile appearing on his tired face.  
It had looked like the two had landed right inside of a Dr. Seuss book! Well, the colors looked like they were, anyways. Morty looked around in complete awe, staring at the landscape. It almost looked like they were by a lakeside, but everything was so vibrant with purples and pinks. Morty didn’t notice that Rick had been watching him the whole time.  
“W-wow, Rick…where are we?”  
Rick glance over at Morty, smirking. “W-well, Morty. We are on a planet called it doesn’t fuck-fucking matter. W-we are here to get some of these flowers Morty. I-I’ve heard that if you eat them, i-it takes you to amazing places Morty.”  
Morty rolled his eyes as they got out of the spaceship; of course, it was something stupid. Morty followed Rick as they walked along the bright pink grass. Being in this place made Morty already fill like he was tripping. The temperature was nice and Morty felt so warm.  
Morty stared at Rick’s back, no longer paying attention to where they were going. He was only focused on Rick’s back, watching his lab coat drift behind him. Morty felt the soft breeze, and he allowed a smile to spear on his face. He had a weird sensation of happiness. The vibrant colors, the nice air, and seeing Rick ahead of him made him feel soft.  
Morty didn’t notice that Rick had stopped moving, so he ended up running into Rick’s back, his hand automatically reached up to grasp ahold of part of Rick’s lab coat.  
“R-Rick?”  
Morty looked up when he didn’t hear any sort of answer come from Rick. Morty jerked on Rick’s lab coat, a little exasperated. He was done with Rick’s silent attitude for the day.  
“Rick, just answer me-,” Rick turned abruptly, shocking Morty. Rick’s hands were suddenly on Morty’s shoulders, shoving him backwards. Morty’s back hit a turquoise tree that was right behind them. He gasped, lightly, “R-Rick?” He repeated the name.  
Morty looked up into Rick’s straight face, feeling Rick’s slender fingers digging into his shoulders. Morty couldn’t help the slight blush that appeared on his face, realizing exactly how close Rick was at the moment. Morty’s breath was a bit shaky as he looked up into Rick’s eyes that seemed to be searching for something on his face.  
Morty tried looking away, becoming fidgety. He wasn’t understanding why Rick was just staring at him. Morty tried to push the butterflies out of his stomach, and his teeth suddenly came out to worry his bottom lip. Morty was trying to quite his nerves; he didn’t need to seem so obvious.  
Rick’s voice interrupted the pleasant breeze that was surrounding them.  
“I-is there something you need to tell me, Morty?”  
Morty refused to turn his head towards Rick, thinking his face would start to burn harder. Morty forced a aggravated look as he rose his eyes to meet Rick’s.  
“Rick, what do you me-mean! W-why did you shove me ag-against a tree!?” Morty’s voice was shaky as he tried his best to sound irritated. He quickly became quite as he noticed Rick come closer. Morty couldn’t take his eyes off of Rick as his face was suddenly lowered right in front of his own.  
“You kn-know what I mean, Morty…”  
Morty gulped, trying his best to not break out into a nervous sweat. Why did Rick’s voice sound so soft all of a sudden? Morty’s eyes trailed down to Ricks thin lips, getting caught there. Morty didn’t dare to speak, in fear that his voice would hardly come out at all.  
It seemed as though the vibrant colors were blurred all around them; All Morty could focus on was his breathing and the way Rick’s face looked down at him.  
Time was stilled for Morty, but this time, Morty couldn’t think at all.  
Rick’s hands suddenly slid down Morty’s arms, instead going to grip his thin fingers into Morty’s wrists. Rick’s face seemed so blank of emotions, and Morty couldn’t comprehend what he was supposed to be doing. He was getting so nervous, and he felt like everything was coming down. If he only leaned forwards slightly, Morty would be able to feel Rick’s lips against his very own. He was so close. Morty could smell the unique smell that was just so Rick. The overbearingly smell of alcohol always assaulted his senses when Rick was this close.  
Morty’s head started to pound as hard as his heart, his eyes zeroing in on Rick’s lips.  
“F-fine Rick, d-do you want me to te-tell you!?” Morty all but exploded as the words burst from his lips. Morty squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the deep nauseous feeling spread throughout his stomach. It was now or never, and maybe grandpa Rick would help him get over this.  
“I-I’ve been wanting you, a-and not in ways I should. R-Rick, I’ve be-been thinking of being wrapped in your arms, o-of having your attention- th-the type you give to whoever you want to fuck- I-I want to feel your lips o-on my own…” Morty’s voice trailed off after being so loud.  
He finally opened his eyes, staring back into Rick’s emotionless face. He felt dizzy, and his stomach was clenched up. Maybe this would be the end of their adventures.  
“I-I want you, Rick.”  
Morty looked down, his face blistering, a sudden sense of shame washing over him. He didn’t want to lose the only part of his life that made him this happy. He felt as though he should apologize, to beg Rick to erase his memory.  
Anything to make things be like they were. Morty’s brain was suddenly able to process things again; his brain went wild, thinking he just destroyed whatever was put into place. Morty barely felt Rick’s hands slip off of his body. He could only feel the burning in his throat, and the tears stinging at his eyes. He couldn’t bare to look and see what Rick would look like now. Now, that he finally realized that his grandson wanted him to fuck him.  
Morty pulled his face into a deep frown. He moved his head upwards bu couldn’t bare to bring his eyes to face Rick.  
He never seen Rick’s face soften, or the slight smirk that shown across his face.  
Suddenly a soft, cold feeling was pressed onto his lips. Morty’s eyes jerked forwards, seeing Rick’s calculating stare.  
Rick’s lips were touching his own. Morty closed his eyes tightly again, feeling like this was a dream. He pushed his own warm lips onto Rick’s, enjoying the way they felt. Morty gasped when he felt Rick’s mouth open, and his tongue press onto his bottom lip.  
Morty must have been as hot as a Sun by now, but he willingly opened his mouth to Rick. Suddenly, he tasted the strong alcohol and something that was uniquely Rick. Morty’s shaky hands went up to rest, gripping onto Rick’s chest, as if he would fall over any minute.  
He wasn’t expecting Rick to pull away, cackling. Morty furrowed his eyebrows, bringing his fingers up to rest on his lips. He looked confused as he stared at Rick.  
“Y-you do know t-that there are plenty of dimensions where you and I are fucking right?”  
Morty looked up to Rick’s laughing face, and he refused to let his mind wander too much on that subject. That was something for him to think about at home. Alone. In his bedroom.  
Morty was shocked when Rick suddenly started walking again.  
“C-come on, Kid. Let’s get th-those flowers and get out o-of here. T-these colors are giving me a headache.”  
Morty felt like his legs wouldn’t work, but he quickly jerked his legs into action, following Rick. Rick’s lips would be haunting his thoughts that night, but he was surprised with how sincere Rick had been.  
Morty tried his hardest to shake the burning that felt like it was going through his body. He didn’t need butterflies like he had.  
Morty was once again, staring at Rick’s back. This time with many more questions than he had before.  
Now, Morty would be cursed wondering what the rest of Rick’s body felt like, and he could only curse this crush that plagued him. If you could even call it that.  
Morty’s fingers still gently touched his bottom lip, wondering when Rick would do something like that again.


	2. Morning

Morty felt warm. He felt cozy, and he felt very, very bruised.   
Morty tried his hardest to crack open his eyes, looking at the rest of Rick’s dim bedroom. Morty could feel the softness of the covers surrounding him, and he felt his face pressed up against Rick’s chest. His legs and arms were entangled with Rick’s, and he could hear the snores of his grandpa coming from above him. Morty wriggled his hips lightly, feeling Rick’s arm tightly wrapped around him, his slim fingers digging into his flesh.  
Morty bit his bottom lip, feeling how sore he felt, and realizing that he still felt very sticky and dirty. He began to chew his bottom lip, lazily laying his head back on Rick’s chest. He loved this feeling. He felt as though this was exactly where he was supposed to be; he felt as though he was needed for something, even if it was just Rick’s dirty work.  
Morty’s eyes began to close again, drifting closed. He nuzzled his face into Rick’s sleeping body, smelling the alcohol and musk that radiated from him. All it did was cause Morty to think of the night before.

Clothes were ripped from Morty’s body, and he could very well feel Rick’s fingers digging into his flesh. Morty gasped, as he noticed Rick’s bedroom door closing, and he felt his back shoved against the hard surface. His head had hit it with a loud thud, but he barely had time to focus before Rick’s mouth was attacking his neck, and his slender fingers were being drug up his sides. Morty couldn’t help the gasps escaping his mouth, already feeling himself start to get hard.   
Morty’s eyes were squeezed shut, feeling Rick’s body start to be forced upon his own. He could feel the heat radiating off of Rick’s body, and he could start to feel Rick’s mouth reaching his shoulder, and all of a sudden Morty let out a loud moan. Rick’s teeth had sunk into his flesh before starting to suck at the tender flesh, and Morty couldn’t help but to start fidgeting.  
“Ri-Rick,” Morty moaned out Rick’s name before he abruptly felt Rick yank him away from the door, yanking him towards the bed. Morty was stumbling all over the place before suddenly, Rick had shoved Morty back onto the bed. Morty looked up just in time to see Rick climbing right on top of him. Rick was definitely not wasting any time.   
Rick’s hands were being drug all across Morty’s body, and Morty felt like he was gasping for air every time he would look up and see the feral look that was so prominent in Rick’s eyes. He felt Rick’s hands grabbing and squeezing at his hips. Morty had to keep the pained whimpers quite that were being torn from his lips.  
He could feel Rick’s boner pressing into him, and Morty was shakily trying to bring his hands up to grip onto Rick’s shirt. “R-Rick, w-why-,” Morty was cut off by Rick’s tongue suddenly being forced into his mouth. He could feel Rick exploring his mouth, so his eyes shut again, relishing this feeling of Rick being on top of him.  
Rick pulled away, speaking darkly, as his eyes searched Morty’s face.   
“D-don’t th-think I d-didn’t notice that fu-fucking alien dick flirting wi-with you, Morty.”  
“Wh-what are you talking about Rick,” Morty suddenly moaned out loudly, feeling Rick’s hand tighten on his hip. That was definitely going to bruise.  
Morty shivered, feeling Rick’s breath right next to his ear. “Y-you don’t think an-anyone can fuck you bet-better, do you Morty?”  
Morty heard the demanding tone in Rick’s voice, as he felt Rick grasp onto his cock, that was already leaking. Rick tugged slightly, eliciting a moan from Morty.  
“N-no, Rick. Only you~” Morty must have given the right answer because Rick’s mouth was suddenly back onto his skin, and he could feel Rick leaving hickeys down his front. Morty didn’t mind as long as he could hide him, but it’s not like he had much say when Rick got like this. Rick was almost dangerous if Morty said the wrong things, and he definitely wanted to be able to walk the next day.  
Morty was shaking, feeling the pleasure from the stinging bruises that Rick was leaving. It was this weird sensation that Morty loved; he loved feeling like Rick was claiming him. Marking him.  
Morty was a moaning mess beneath Rick, his lips were pouted, and all he could do was beg for more. Rick suddenly stood, ripping his own clothes from his body. It was in these moments that Morty saw Rick move the fastest.   
Morty moaned when he saw Rick’s cock be uncovered, and he couldn’t help but to automatically start drooling at the sight. God, he wanted to taste Rick, but as he saw Rick advancing towards the bed, he knew that probably wasn’t going to be an option tonight.

Rick’s face looked almost crazed, and Morty knew he was in for it. His quivering voice came out, as he felt Rick’s weight start to crawl up the bed, “R-Rick- I- god, I w-want you~.”   
Morty was always encouraging, anything to get Rick to fuck him. Morty could feel Rick get on his knees, and Morty automatically got up and got down on all fours, putting his ass up for Rick. He swayed his hips slightly, glancing over his shoulder at Rick, whose eyes were trailing over him hungrily.   
Morty gasped as he felt a hand back at his hip, and Rick’s other hand came down in a sudden motion, leaving a handprint on his ass.  
“A-ah, Rick-!”  
Rick chuckled, a sound that sounded sinister. Morty reveled in hearing the tones of Rick’s voice. Rick drove him wild with everything he did.   
Morty was a gasping mess, as Rick thrusted forwards, teasing his cock against Morty’s ass. Morty was trying to keep his whines to a minimum, feeling Rick grow hard as he was grinding against his ass now. He couldn’t help gasping Rick’s name, wanting his cock more than anything.  
Rick’s hand came back down to slap Morty’s ass. “L-look at y-you. A gasping m-mess, a-and I’m not even f-fucking y-you Morty. Y-you’re such a s-slut for your Grandpa’s cock, M-Morty.”  
Morty moaned out, as if he was agreeing with Rick’s words, but honestly, he loved hearing his name being grunted out of his grandpa’s mouth like that. Morty tried to grind his ass back onto Rick’s cock, but when Rick’s fingers tightened on his hip, he knew that he should stop.  
Morty turned his head over his shoulder, giving a lustful look at his Grandpa as he tried his best to bite his bottom lip in a way that looked enticing.   
Morty’s eyes jerked closed, as Rick positioned himself and thrusted into Morty without even a warning. Morty let out a loud pained whine, feeling Rick stretch him out suddenly, and he felt Rick start to thrust inside him. Morty moaned out in pain loudly as tears built up in his eyes.  
“R-Rick!”  
Rick moved both of his hands to be gripping at Morty’s waist, and he didn’t slow his pace, feeling Morty’s tight ass squeeze his throbbing cock.  
“F-Fuck, Morty- y-you like t-that. Y-you like m-me stretching you out like that, d-don’t you Morty.”  
Morty moaned out, hearing Rick’s grunts, and Morty could feel the pain start to fade to a dull ache, as he focused more on the pleasure of Rick’s cock being in his ass. He was gasping out, bringing his ass back to meet Rick with every thrust.  
He only moaned louder when Rick would suddenly bring a hand down. Rick enjoyed watching his hands leave a nice red handprint on Morty’s ass as he fucked him. Rick’s cock was throbbing inside of Morty, and Morty was drooling continuously moaning out Rick’s name on repeat with a few ‘pleases’ and ‘harders’ thrown in between.  
Morty could feel the pleasure burst through him every time Rick would hit that spot, and Morty was a heated mess beneath Rick. Morty could feel himself start to get a thin layer of sweat over his body, and he could feel his own cock twinging. He knew there was pre-cum leaking from him, but he couldn’t help but feel so sensitive when he was receiving all of this attention from Rick.  
He could hear Rick’s grunts start to speed up along with his thrusts, so as a response Morty was moaning even louder, knowing that it got to Rick.  
Rick’s hands were coming down on his ass more often, but the stinging only got to Morty more.   
“H-harder- Ri-Rick,” Morty’s voice came out, sounding strangled.  
Rick started thrusting into Morty harder, feeling his ass tightening up on his cock. Rick could feel the overwhelming pleasure build in his lower stomach. Rick couldn’t handle it, feeling the warmth of Morty’s ass squeezing around his cock.   
“F-Fuck, Morty.”  
Rick’s grunts were darker, and his hands were coming down harder on Morty. He started to thrust as hard as he could into Morty, hearing Morty’s moans come out louder.  
He felt his stomach knot up, and he came in Morty, watching his cum leak out of Morty’s ass around his cock. He was breathing heavy, as he slowly stopped thrusting, pulling himself out of Morty.  
Rick’s gaze looked a little weaker, but his eyes still burned darkly. He flipped Morty over, onto his back.   
Morty looked up at Rick, gasping for breath, and he could still feel Rick’s cum leaking out of his ass. “R-Rick?”  
Rick grasped Morty’s thighs in his hands, purposely leaving handprints. He leaned down, sloppily kissing and sucking up Morty’s thighs. Morty couldn’t help but gasp out. Rick knew that was a sensitive part for him.   
Morty closed his eyes, enjoying the feelings that Rick was giving him, not expecting for touches to suddenly stop. Morty felt the bed shift beside him, and he looked over seeing Rick passed out beside him. Morty couldn’t help the smirk that came across his face.  
Morty brought his hands down to stroke his sensitive cock. Morty bit his lip, hard. He squeezed his eyes shut, quickly taking care of himself. He kept himself fairly silent, only moaning Rick’s name out as he came. Morty wiped his hands off on the blanket, quickly crawling up to lay on Rick, their sweaty bodies fitting together oddly well.  
Morty covered them up, excited to lay next to Rick for the rest of the night. He shoved his messy hair out of his eyes, snuggling into Rick.

That brought Morty back to the present, his lips stuck in a smile as he was curled up securely with Rick. He was trailing lazy circles on Rick’s chest, as he wondered dreamily. The morning after was always his favorite. It was the quite time that Morty had to enjoy his grandpa Rick’s presence without having Rick’s asshole remarks that came with it.  
Morty couldn’t help the warm feeling of joy that was floating through his body. His eyes were shut, once again. He sighed into Rick’s chest, snuggled in. He loved the feeling of Rick’s arm around him.  
Yes, mornings were definitely his favorite, but what he didn’t know was that Rick was only feigning sleep, enjoying the feeling of Morty just as much.


	3. Hugging

Time slows, and the clock doesn’t move. Everything freezes, and suddenly nothing is at it seems. Everything seems alright. Nothing seems fucked up or crazy. For some reason, everything seems nice. Not in the forced kind of nice way, either. It seemed genuinely nice with kind of a fuzzy feeling lingering through your body.  
Morty could keep his eyes closed forever, hoping to bask in this feeling for the rest of his life. Because what he would never tell Rick is when Rick would put his arms around for Morty for even the slightest of a second, Morty could recall this feeling. Recall the true warmth it brought his body, or the weird butterflies that would swim around his stomach and make his head feel week.  
For whatever reason, Rick had thrown his arms around Morty in a short sloppy hug. Maybe Rick was too drunk and, in his feelings, or maybe he was just feeling like giving Morty a hug. Morty knew it was the first option. Morty’s eyes were squeezed shut, and as they stood in the slightly chilled garage, Morty felt like he was safe, or in the sense, at home.  
Of course, this would look like a very awkward hug for anyone that decided to walk in, in these fifteen seconds but it was no way awkward for Morty. Morty would refuse to ever admit these feelings.  
His toes were curled in his socks, and he was trying to burn the feeling of Rick’s hands on his back into his brain. Morty was trying his hardest to remember the way Rick’s chest felt against his face. He had to remember this unique smell.  
Yes, Morty needed to remember all of this so that when he went to bed that night, he could imagine that it was Rick instead of his blankets hugging him to sleep that night.


	4. Weakness

Living was weird when you lived the life that Rick and Morty did. It was never really living, it seemed like so much more than that. Morty never felt at ease, he was always preparing for what was to come next. He was always ready to see Rick’s face. He would always jump into action. All he wanted was for Rick’s voice to say so, and Morty would gladly hop into action. Especially lately. He was just waiting to for Rick to say something.  
Everything had seemed to slow down; the adventures seemed more real. Morty could tell it had started to change when him and Rick had finally confronted the sexual tension between them. Morty’s face burned just by merely thinking of the week before. In the past two days, Rick hadn’t been calling for Morty so much. Morty’s brain was continuously jumping around, trying to be ready for what was going to happen.  
Rick hadn’t been asking for Morty’s help.  
This hit Morty in a spot that he didn’t think it ever would.  
Morty was terrified. He didn’t want to lose the one part of his life that was continuously constant. He couldn’t lose the only thing that kept him sane. He needed Rick to keep his heart whole.  
He needed his Rick, and even if he had to beg Rick to erase their memories, he would. He just needed things to be normal again. He needed Rick so much that his brain had started to hurt at the mere thought of losing what they had. Morty’s heart was in his stomach. He wouldn’t admit to the crack starting to form.   
Morty was just overthinking everything, surely. He kept trying to remind himself that Rick didn’t care about things like that. He was trying to force himself to believe that Rick wasn’t pushing him away because they had sex. Rick would just get over it, right? They didn’t need to discuss it. Rick was probably just busy.  
But, didn’t he have Morty tag alone when he was busy, regardless?  
Morty didn’t want to think that any of this was true. He wanted to believe that he was just overthinking, but forty-eight hours was a long time in the lives of Rick and Morty. They always got up to something crazy, daily. Morty was laying on his bed, still waiting. He wanted to believe that it was just teenage hormones that were making him upset. It had only been two days since Rick asked for his help, anyways. Morty rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling, trying to let everything sort itself away in his brain.  
Two. Whole. Days.  
That was it. Morty was on his feet, heading towards his bedroom door. He needed to speak to Rick before he drove himself crazy. He passed the older man’s empty bedroom, and he hurriedly rushed through the rest of the house. His feet landed him in front of the garage door. He breathed in, pushing the door open.  
Morty’s eyes stared across the garage, as he watched his Grandpa snoring, passed out from the alcohol. He could see that Rick’s body was limp as he was face down on the desk. Morty’s feet softly padded across the garage, and he frowned, his heart feeling like it was sinking. He quickly noticed the small failed experiments surrounding Rick, and he worried his bottom lip between his teeth.  
He whispered under his breath, “Oh- ge-geez.”  
Morty stepped around the weird looking pile on the floor, and he finally reached Rick. He shook Rick by the shoulder, roughly. “R-Rick-,” Morty spoke a bit loud, trying to wake the drunk man.  
Rick’s head shot up, slowly. His eyes fluttered open, as he was mumbling under his breath. Morty could hardly understand the slurred words coming from Rick’s mouth.  
Rick’s bloodshot eyes widened as he met Morty’s worried gaze.  
“M-morty- w-what are y-you do-doing h-here?” Rick drunkenly staggered up from the chair, quickly gliding past Morty. Morty frowned, watching Rick step in the mess he had purposely avoided. He nervously started playing with his hands, watching Rick’s back as he stumbled towards the garage door.  
Morty’s voice was strong, even though that’s not how he felt at the moment.  
“R-Rick! I wanted to talk t-talk to you.”  
Morty seen Rick’s back seemingly tense up, as he almost fell against the door, reaching for the doorknob. Rick’s voice was fast as he slurred out words. “M-Morty it’s f-fucking late. I-I need to go-go to bed.”  
Morty knew that Rick was avoiding him, he was sure of it now. Morty looked down at the ground before slowly glancing back up at Rick, watching him open the door and start to stumble towards his bedroom.  
This wasn’t like Rick, and Morty knew that Rick got into his emotions when he drank a lot, but he never seen Rick avoid someone like this in a drunk state.   
Morty gripped his hands at his sides, as he slowly exited the garage. He decided that he was going to get to the bottom of this, regardless. He grew slightly irritated, knowing his emotions were everywhere. It was as much of Rick’s fault as it was his that they fucked in Rick’s ship last week. It had all happened so quickly that Morty could barely be sure that it happened. They were uttering out sloppy words, and he knew Rick was a very sexual man, so what did it matter that Morty was another one on his list.  
Why did that give Rick the right to treat Morty differently? Why did Rick decide that he no longer needed him?   
Morty didn’t even stop to think that it might be ridiculous to be growing so angry over just two days, but damn it. Morty could only curse himself for being so weak. He quickly followed the drunk man’s steps, and he was fuming by the time he got up to Rick’s bedroom door.  
Morty rushed into the room, not forgetting to close the door behind him.   
Morty’s eyes saw Rick’s form laying soundly in his bed, and Morty glared. Why did he seem so at ease when he was falling apart at the seams? Was Rick really that heartless to not care about his Morty? Morty’s emotions were swallowing him whole as he walked towards Rick’s bed.  
Morty could see that Rick’s eyes were open, his face emotionless, as Morty reached the side of the bed. He heard Rick groan, slightly. Morty quickly lifted the blankets, sliding himself into Rick’s bed, right beside the man he was so angry with at the moment. Morty froze a little, feeling the warmth come from Rick, as he slid himself right beside him.  
He had gotten here, but he had no plans. Morty’s voice broke the silence as they both were staring at different parts of the ceiling.  
“R-Rick, s-something’s b-been really bugging me.” Morty could see Rick lift his flask to his lips, out of the corner of his eyes. He heard Rick belch.  
“Y-yeah, w-what’s that M-Morty.”  
Morty reveled in finally hearing Rick answer him directly, and he almost relaxed slightly. Rick couldn’t avoid him.   
Morty turned on his side, sitting up on his elbow so that he could watch Rick. He frowned into the dim room, as he saw Rick’s face was still completely emotionless.  
“Y-you’ve been avoiding me. Y-you haven’t asked fo-for my help in t-two days R-Rick.” Morty’s voice was shaky and he tried to keep the hurt out of it. He watched Rick’s brow finally furrow slightly.  
“D-do y-you w-want to e-erase m-y memory, Rick?” Morty’s last words came out mumbled and quite because he really didn’t want that to happen.  
“Y-you c-could p-pretend it ne-never happened.” Morty definitely heard himself sound a little hurt, but he tried his best to keep a neutral tone. The smell of alcohol was radiating off Rick, as he watched Rick take another swig at his flask.  
Morty jumped when he finally heard Rick use his voice.  
“G-god damn it, Morty- y-you kn-know how I get w-when I get this fucking drunk.” Rick had quickly sat up, only waveringly slightly, and Morty was quick to follow, sitting beside him.  
Rick’s hand came up to wipe at his mouth, as he turned his gaze to glare at Morty.  
“Y-you wan-want me to tell y-you what’s going on Morty. I-I’ll f-fucking erase this memory i-if I can even remember it my-myself, Morty.” A belch interrupted Rick’s words, and Morty’s eyes were wide as he stared, almost in fear, at Rick.  
“W-we f-fucked, M-Morty. B—but, I’ve n-noticed the touches-t-the stares, M-Morty. I k-know th-that the-there’s feelings involved Morty.”  
Morty shrank, where he sat. He felt his heart begin to shatter. Rick’s words were only going one way in his brain, and Morty wanted to run, now. He didn’t want Rick to know that he was infatuated with his heart, and not just his body.  
Rick’s lanky finger poked into Morty’s chest, as he worriedly stared at Rick, red blooming across his face.  
“Y-you fuck-fucking- M-Morty, y-you kno-know how I f-feel ab-about the f-feelings th-thing. L-love is just a c-chemical reaction Morty. Y-you a-are my chem-chemical reaction.”  
Morty’s brain shocked itself, as his brain was slowly catching up to what Rick was saying. Morty watched Rick bring the flask up to his lips again. Morty’s face heated up even more as he waited for Rick to say more.  
“I-I c-can’t a-ask fo-for yo-your fucking help, Morty i-if I can’t g-get you o-out of my g-god damn brain. I-I’m n-not going to-to put my-myself in-into the position of h-having a we-weakness, l-like this. I-if I g-get put in-into a h-hard place of c-choosing-,” Rick’s drunken rant was suddenly cut off, as Morty threw himself into Rick. Morty’s body was suddenly in Rick’s lap, and Morty’s face was shoved into Rick’s chest, his arms wrapped around Rick’s body. Morty’s voice was muffled in Rick’s chest.  
“O-oh jeez, Rick. I-I feel th-that too. J-just take m-me on a damn ad-adventure.” Morty could feel his body heating up, as he was trying his best to understand everything Rick said. He was proud to say that he could usually understand the asshole language that Rick was fond of.  
Morty’s face lifted, and he placed his lips on Rick’s. He automatically tasted the alcohol, as Rick had inevitably opened his mouth, forcing his own tongue into Morty’s mouth. Rick wasn’t too capable of much in his drunken state, but Morty definitely had plans. Besides worrying over everything, Morty had one other thought in his brain. And that was the repeated memory of them fucking, playing through his brain. And, if Rick was going to erase his memory, Morty wanted to at least enjoy himself for the moment.  
Morty pulled away, watching the drool string from his tongue. Morty lustfully looked at Rick, as he easily pushed the drunk man onto his back. Morty bit his lip, his hands dragging down Rick’s chest, down his stomach. He heard slight protests coming from Rick, but Morty knew that Rick was a bit too drunk to even fully comprehend what Morty was planning on doing.  
Morty’s hands were suddenly tugging at Rick’s pants, yanking them down, along with Rick’s boxers.  
Morty’s eyes widened as he finally got to see Rick’s cock again. He finally got to see Rick completely, since he didn’t have the best view the last time. Morty’s greedy hands shook slightly, as he quickly placed his hands onto Rick’s cock, and he heard a gasp come from above.  
Morty grinned, starting to stroke Rick’s cock, feeling Rick become hard in his hands. Morty couldn’t help the drool forming in his mouth, as he moved his hand fluidly, gaining more gasps from Rick.  
Morty opened his mouth, slowly bringing his tongue down to lick up Rick’s length, hearing the man curse. Morty wasn’t patient, and he knew he probably got that trait from Rick.  
Rick’s cock was suddenly enveloped in Morty’s mouth, and Morty felt himself gag slightly making himself take Rick’s cock completely in his mouth. Morty felt Rick’s fingers, deftly slide into his hair, as he began to move his mouth up and down, slowly. He sucked, enjoying the taste of Rick in his mouth.  
Morty couldn’t help his brain from racing, as he continued to enjoy himself, sucking and pulling at Rick’s cock. He didn’t want Rick to delete anything from his memory. Morty wanted to continue any sort of thing that they could possibly set it up. It may not be healthy or right, but it made Morty happy.  
Morty sped his pace up, sucking harder at Ricks cock, wanting to fully taste him. He heard Rick’s grunts become louder, and Morty started to taste Rick’s pre-cum in his mouth. Morty moaned out, sliding Rick’s cock out of his mouth, watching the pre-cum and drool string from his mouth. Morty’s face was red, as he stared at Rick’s cock, imagining it in his ass again. Morty moaned out again, hearing Rick’s heavy breathing. He definitely knew he wanted this.  
Morty slid his mouth back onto Rick’s cock, his hand started to rub his own through his pants, feeling his own erection that had formed. Morty didn’t leave his hand there long, as his focus was solely on Rick, wanting Rick’s cum in his mouth more than anything at the moment.   
Morty felt Rick’s fingers tighten in his hair, and he knew that Rick couldn’t hold out much longer. Morty was bobbing his head up and down, as if he had done this before, and he heard Rick moaning out his name.  
Morty felt the shock it sent down to his cock, hearing his name come from Rick like that. He had missed Rick’s voice in the past forty-eight hours, and this was almost too much for Morty to handle now. His frenzied thoughts focusing in on the fact that he needed Rick’s cum in his mouth, as if that would make everything okay.  
Morty’s drool was soaking Rick’s cock, as he felt Rick started to thrust upwards into his mouth. Morty could feel himself choke every time Rick thrusted upwards, but god it felt so good to have Rick’s cock like this. Morty was imagining all the situations that they could get themselves into, if this continues, not expecting Rick to cry out and his body to tense up.  
Morty felt a warmth spill out into his mouth, and he groaned through his nose, knowing that Rick had finally came. Rick laid back on the bed, as Morty swallowed, enjoying the taste of Rick’s cum. He didn’t know that there would be so much. Morty sat up, wiping his mouth, as he stared up at his grandpa.  
He lustfully whined out Rick’s name, crawling up to lay beside Rick again. Morty’s face was red, and his own breath was labored as he finally was able to peek a look at Rick’s face.  
He was passed out, again. Morty groaned, a bit irritated, not feeling like taking care of his boner on his own. Morty sighed, knowing he had got himself into this mess, but he wouldn’t deny the enjoyment it brought him. Morty sighed, laying, and cuddling up to Rick. Morty was only hoping that this wouldn’t be the last time that Rick would allow this to happen.  
What Morty didn’t know was that Rick had quickly sobered up after his rant, his brain having more control of his body, after it realized what he had blurted out.


	5. Hands

Morty was carefully watching Rick work on an experiment. Okay, maybe he was watching Rick’s hands. Maybe he wasn’t even watching, maybe he was just staring with his brain in a different place. See, Morty had realized something. He had an obsession. Not just any regular obsession, though. It was an obsession with Rick’s hands. Morty could stare at Rick’s hands for the longest time, his eyes trailing over the veins on the top of his hands when they had been working for a while, or they would trail down Rick’s long, slender fingers, watching them swiftly work with a nimble, smooth ability.  
Morty was ashamed to say that Rick’s hands could easily turn him on, but Morty couldn’t help his mind from wandering any time he saw Rick’s hands. They could be in any situation, even at the dinner table. If Morty caught sight of Rick’s hands, his brain would automatically drift.  
It would drift to the thought of Rick gripping his hips, slapping his ass, and Morty could almost feel Rick’s hands burning against his skin. Morty shook his head, his cheeks blushing. He widened his eyes as he made himself get back in the moment. He was in the garage, watching Rick.  
Morty couldn’t help the dumbfounded shock that went through his brain, as he shamed himself. He shook his head, having a revelation. It was a kink. Morty had a damn kink for Rick’s hands. Morty bit his lip, worrying himself. Wondering when this had begun.  
Morty hadn’t heard Rick’s voice call out, asking him to hand him something. Morty also didn’t notice that Rick had stood and walked over to him. Morty’s head rose when he saw Rick’s shoes in front of him. He rose his head, looking into Rick’s unamused face.  
“W-what’s got your panties i-in a twist, Morty?” Morty frowned at Rick.  
He turned his head, “N-nothing, Rick.”  
Rick rolled his eyes, not necessarily caring at the moment. “S-sure, Morty. Y-your face is just red f-for no reason.”  
Morty groaned, “O-oh jeez, Rick. I-it’s not like you even c-care.”  
Rick leaned over Morty, grabbing the object that was behind Morty that he had asked for Morty to grab for him. “Y-you’re right, M-Morty. I don’t care.” Rick stood back normally in front of Morty, object in hand. He stared at Morty with a blunt look. Morty’s eyes had trailed down Rick’s arm, watching Rick’s fingers grip the tool he had needed, and Morty had unconsciously bit his lip, suddenly getting lost again.  
Rick watched Morty with an analyzing look, and he couldn’t help the smug smirk cross his face, as it didn’t take long for him to figure out what Morty was doing. He squeezed his hand tighter around the tool, making sure his knuckles went white. Rick noticed Morty’s eyes glaze over as Rick could only assume that Morty was going farther into his own fantasy.  
He chuckled, watching Morty’s eyes suddenly focus back on his face. He grinned seeing the shamed look cross Morty’s face. Rick was going to use this to the best of his ability, that was for sure.  
Morty knew Rick had figured him out, seeing the amused and slightly dark look in Rick’s eyes. He rubbed his face slightly, feeling ashamed. He wasn’t expected Rick’s hand to suddenly be on his cheek, stroking down his face.  
“G-got a thing or m-my hands, h-huh, Morty?” Morty frowned hearing the teasing tone in Rick’s voice. His face reddened in answer to Rick’s question. “S-shut up, Rick.”  
Morty felt Rick’s thumb come up to trace his lips, and he couldn’t help but part his lips slightly, his eyes suddenly staring up into Rick’s dark ones. Morty was shocked from the sudden intensity, but he didn’t dare speak, not wanting Rick to move his hand away.   
Rick’s thumb was slowly tracing his lips, and Morty relished in the feeling of it, almost agonizingly. Morty’s eyes widened in complete shock, when suddenly two of Rick’s fingers were plunged into his mouth. Morty’s shocked eyes saw the lustful look in Rick’s eyes, and suddenly Morty closed his eyes lightly. He didn’t mind the saltiness or strange taste that was on Rick’s fingers. He just started to suck and lick across Rick’s fingers, getting into it himself.  
Morty liked the feeling of Rick’s fingers in his mouth. He couldn’t believe the warmth it shot through him. He wasn’t so ashamed at the moment, just truly enjoying sucking at Rick’s fingers, moving his mouth as if it was a blow job.  
He felt the drool that was around Rick’s fingers, and Morty hummed slightly to himself.  
He wasn’t expected Rick to jerk his fingers away, and Morty felt the guilt spread across his face. He blushed hard, looking down, as he heard Rick’s chuckles echo around him. He shamefully watched Rick go back to his desk, starting to work again.  
“W-Wow, M-Morty. I didn’t t-think yo-you’d fucking orgasm.”  
Morty shrunk slightly at Rick’s taunting words. He knew he was only teasing, but Morty knew Rick would use this against him in the future.


	6. Flowers

Rick’s heart stilled in his chest as he stepped from a portal into his garage. The first thing his eyes caught onto was this small basic vase that had a handful of yellow tulips within it. Rick had a frown pulling at his face, and he couldn’t help his brow from furrowing.   
He heard the garage door open behind him, and he felt smaller arms wrapping around his torso from behind. Rick enjoyed the feeling, yet he didn’t lean into the touch. His voice coming out, rather roughly.  
“W-what the fuck are those, Morty?” Rick’s question came out as more of a statement, demanding Morty for an answer. Morty’s arms tightened around Rick, not expecting to hear the slight irritated tone in Rick’s voice. Morty frowned, slowly removing his arms from around Rick, watching Rick to turn and face him.  
Morty sighed, “T-they’re flowers R-Rick.”  
“Well, d-duh, Morty,” Rick’s voice aggravatedly called out, “I me-meant, what the fuck are they d-doing on my desk?” Morty’s face pulled into a scowl.   
“I j-just thought th-they were pre-pretty, Rick. I-I got them for you,” Morty heard his voice trail off, a little hurt. He didn’t understand why it was such a big deal. He didn’t think Rick would even care. Hell, Morty didn’t even think Rick would notice them, honestly. Morty just had passed them in the store and thought they would look nice in the garage.  
“D-Do I really look like the type to li-like flowers, Morty. They-they’re worthless. Th-they just take up sp-space and die i-in a few days. L-look M-Morty, th-they’re half dead already.”  
Morty watched as Rick walked over and picked up the vase, swinging it around, carelessly, as if he was making a point.  
This might have just been another harmless asshole comment for Rick, but Morty could feel the irritation starting to pump through his veins, and he had this overbearingly hurt feeling in his chest. His heart began to hammer in his chest, and he didn’t want to listen to Rick’s complaints any longer.  
“Sh-shut u-up, Rick. Just, shut up!” Morty’s voice bubbled up from his chest, and he saw Rick stop in his movements, looking at Morty, a bit dumbfoundedly.   
“I-I- oh- jeez, Rick! I-I just thought th-they looked nice an-and I wanted to d-do something nice for y-you. R-remind me to n-never get y-you anything be-because I pick out d-dumb shit, apparently.” Morty couldn’t hide the slight hurt expression that crossed his face, as he exited the garage, storming up to his room.  
Rick stood in the garage, staring at the space that Morty had just vacated. He frowned, deeply. He looked back over at his desk, noticing a note. He carefully set down the vase of flowers, picking up the small piece of paper.  
I picked these out for you because I thought the yellow would remind you of me!  
-Morty  
Rick rolled his eyes at Morty’s chicken scratch hand writing, and he sat down at the desk.   
Fuck.   
He hated apologizing.  
Rick didn’t see the boy for the rest of the evening.

 

The next day, Morty didn’t see Rick at breakfast, and he still felt sour about the whole incident. Morty had rushed off to school in an irritated mood, but he quickly tried to change his attitude, deciding he shouldn’t let Rick ruin his day.  
Tried is the main key word.   
Morty went through the school day, waiting for Rick to show up, but he never did. By the time Morty was headed home from school, he had a headache, and he felt pouty. He hadn’t had to sit through a whole day of school since Rick had come back.  
Morty walked into the house, only to pass Rick in the living room. Morty glared, seeing that Rick was watching tv without a care in the world. This irked Morty.  
Morty hurried up to his room, bursting through his door.  
He had thrown his bookbag off his back before noticing something in the corner of his eye. Morty looked over to the dresser, and he stared confused. There was a vase of light blue flowers sitting on the dresser. Morty tilted his head, a confused frown covering his lips.  
Morty walked over to the vase, staring at the odd-looking flowers that he had never seen before. Morty looked at the note that lay beside the vase.  
These will never die. They’re blue. My shirt is blue. -Rick  
Morty felt a small rush of giddiness pass though his body, and he couldn’t help the huge smile that bloomed across his face. He was staring at the flowers, his heart slightly warm. This was the closest to an apology that Morty would get, but Morty thought this was perfect. Morty jumped when he heard a throat cleared behind him.  
Morty quickly turned to see Rick propped up in his doorway.  
“Th-they, uhm…for you.”  
Morty heard Rick’s sheepish tone, and Morty had quickly went forward and wrapped his arms around Rick. Rick looked down, quizzingly at the top of Morty’s head, hearing Morty’s words come out muffled.  
“Th-they’re perfect Rick.”


	7. Tears

“M-Morty, I don’t think w-we should continue t-to do this anymore.”  
These slow, careful words were stuttered out in the early hues of the morning. It was the morning after, and Morty was curled up alongside Rick, covers tangled in between their legs. Breaths were still, and Morty could still feel the fogginess of sleep clouding his mind. His heart slowed, he sat up, feeling his naked skin against the sheets.  
He should have expected this to come, but he never expected his heart to drop so low. He could already feel the wetness sliding over his cheeks; he felt the tears building at the bottom of his vision. He kept his face forwards. He felt the growing flames of anger burn through him, and he could feel his body start to shake.  
“W-what do you m-mean, Rick- I-I ruined my l-life for you-,” Morty’s words were cold. He didn’t want to believe that Rick would hurt him like this. He didn’t want to believe that Rick would leave his heart stranded like this.  
Not after he begged Rick to erase him from all his family’s memories of him. Not after he begged to run away with Rick, so that they could be together away from his family. Not after they had been together for over a year. Surely.  
He heard a scoff sound behind him. Morty felt the burning spread through his body even more, the burning sensations leaving a cold behind him.  
“R-ruined your l-life, Morty- Y-ou begged me, M-Morty. I-I wasn’t p-planning on settling d-down and living a l-life with you, M-Morty.”  
Morty could hear the stinging words that were leaving Rick’s mouth, and he felt his bottom lip start to quiver. His tears starting to flood his face now.   
“I-I me-mean, h-how sick are y-you Morty to beg me-me to erase y-you from your family’s m-memories, s-so that you can live a l-life fucking your g-grandpa.”  
Morty closed his eyes, feeling his wet eyelashes touching his skin. “W-what’s wrong w-with y-you, Rick? W-what fucked up d-dream did y-you have to be taking you-your anger out on me. W-why are you trying to push me away…” Morty’s words came out soft, even though he wanted to yell.  
Rick had tried this a handful of times. Trying to push him away when he became vulnerable due to something or another. Morty heard the older man sigh, and Morty turned his head, meeting the cold glaring eyes of Rick.  
“I-I fucking hate you, Morty.”  
Morty felt the cold, wry smile come across his face. He tried to wipe his tears away.  
“I-I know, Rick. I-I hate you too.”


	8. Knees

Morty frowned, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He looked down his body, noticing the hickeys that were coloring his pale skin. Morty winced, finally noticing his knees. He saw the bruising that surrounded them. He trailed one of his fingers down his skin, slowly, smirking. The bruises shouldn’t make happiness flow through his body, but it did. All the weirdness that was surrounding his life, he honestly shouldn’t be surprised. Morty quickly threw his clothes on, deciding he had spent enough time staring at his naked body. He headed down the stairs, to complete the normal part of his day. Well, the fairly normal part of his day.   
It was always fairly normal, his type of normal. Until everyone was in bed, and it was just Rick and Morty left awake. That’s when things would change. A green flashing portal would appear, and they would disappear, or they would set up the garage in a way that no one would hear them. It all depended on Rick’s mood, and Morty’s eyes were dancing with delight at the moment.  
He watched as Rick held his arm out, shooting his portal gun and waving for Morty to go first. Morty quickly rushed through the portal, his eyes adjusting to see some type of alien hotel room. The walls and floor were cement, while the bed looked like it took all of the comfort from the room, having so many pillows that you could barely see the bed.   
“Rick-?” Morty called out questioningly, starting to turn to face the man that was right behind him, his chest touching Morty’s back. As Morty was turning, he felt Rick’s fingers gripping into his shoulder, forcing Morty’s jean clad knees to hit the cold hard ground. Morty winced slightly, knowing this pain all too well. There was a reason his knees were bruised after all.  
Morty’s eyes went slightly cross-eyed as Rick’s pants were already down around his ankles, and Rick’s cock was right in front of his face. Everything happened so quickly, and as soon as Morty parted his lips slightly, Rick had forced his cock right into his mouth. Morty choked, but Rick’s grip was already in his hair, not letting Morty pull away. Morty’s eyes shut quickly, his mouth watering around the hard, pulsing cock that was in his mouth. He heard a muttered curse word leave Rick’s mouth above him. He shifted slightly, in place, his already bruised knees aching.  
“Suck.”  
Morty didn’t need to hear Rick’s rough voice twice. He began to bob his head, sucking, as told. Morty brought his hand up to hold the base of Rick’s cock, as he pumped his head up and down, his mouth leaving quite a trail of spit behind it. Morty felt Rick’s hand tighten in his hair, causing Morty to moan out.  
“Y-yeah, y-you like that, d-don’t you, M-Morty. Y-you like when I fuck y-our mouth don’t you?”  
Morty moaned in response to Rick’s words, feeling his body begin to flush in arousal. All it took was Rick’s voice to make Morty want him to pound into him. Drool began to slide out of his mouth, as he quickened his pace, hearing Rick’s moans become louder. Morty could taste the pre-cum that began to leak from Rick, and Morty wanted to beg for more. He needed Rick in every possible. He needed Rick to use him and fuck him.  
Morty could feel himself pressing against his jeans, and he couldn’t help but whimper around Rick’s cock, feeling restrained.  
Morty felt Rick start to thrust into his mouth, and Morty began to choke at every thrust, but he knew Rick wouldn’t let up. Rick had started to become rougher lately, but, of course, Morty didn’t mind. The rougher Rick became, the harder Morty would cum, and Rick used that to his own advantage, usually making Morty beg for minutes on end.  
“F-Fuck, Morty-.”  
Morty heard Rick’s words catch, and he could feel Rick’s cock start to pulse in his mouth. Morty was moaning around his cock, as if asking Rick to cum in his mouth. Morty’s face was flushed, and he slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Rick. He could see Rick’s fierce gaze in return. He felt Rick force his head back down, with his hand yanking at Morty’s hair.  
Morty groaned out, shoving Rick’s cock in his mouth, as far as possible. Suddenly, both of Rick’s hands were in Morty’s hair as he was bucking his hips, fully fucking Morty’s mouth. Morty tried his best to stay stable on his knees, moaning out as Rick used his mouth. He heard Rick’s grunts halt, and he felt Rick’s cock slide out of his mouth with a pop. Morty’s eyes looked up just in time, to feel Rick’s cum cover his face. Morty closed his eyes, panting. He licked his lips, starting to bring up a hand to wipe the cum off his face.  
His movements halted at Rick’s comment.  
“D-Don’t wipe it off, s-slut.”  
Morty’s eyes popped open, only to see the feral look that was once again in Rick’s eyes.   
He gasped out, feeling Rick’s foot shove into his shoulder, forcing him to fall back against the floor. Morty knew that it wouldn’t just be his knees that ached tomorrow, and he almost cursed out.


	9. Affection

Morty was leaned back in his seat, staring out at space. He was at ease. This was some of his favorite times. Sitting in Rick’s company, nothing being overly stressful, just the two of them on their way to an adventure. It was the quite moment where they were just waiting to get there.  
It was strangely nice. Usually, Morty couldn’t handle down time without talking, but having space surround them, and it just being the two of them in this seemingly endless void- Morty didn’t feel a need to.  
Morty’s eyes widened, and he quickly yanked his head to the side, looking at Rick.  
Long, slender fingers enveloped his own, and Morty felt a small smile grace his lips. He felt warm. Morty looked back out the window, reveling in the feeling of Rick’s hand intertwined with his own. Morty felt like his hand was so small when Rick was holding it.  
Rick was still staring out in front of him, not even giving the slightest hint that anything had changed; Morty smirked at the thought.  
Rick wasn’t a man of affection. If Morty was getting any, it was usually in the form of Rick’s cock down his throat. Not that he wouldn’t get the occasional hug, kiss, or cuddles. But Morty was used to it being rare, unless Morty is the one who went for it. Rick never usually went out of his way to do something like this.  
Morty grasped Rick’s hand back, tightly, never wanting to let go. He could feel Rick squeeze back, reassuringly, making Morty hum out in happiness. Everything felt right at the moment.  
Life didn’t seem as cruel as it usually was. Morty actually felt like he had a chance.  
At what, he wasn’t sure.  
He mouthed the words that he was too scared to speak out loud, as he stared, watching stars pass by. The unspoken words making Morty’s heart full.  
‘I love you, Rick.’


	10. Sleepless

Rick was laying, asleep, on his side. He was facing away from Morty, snoring soundly.

The blankets were tangled between Morty’s limbs, and sweat was pouring from his body, wetting the sheets beneath him. Morty was breathing hard, staring wildly around the room. He just couldn’t do it. There was no way he was going to be able to fall asleep, not when he felt like the world was coming down on his chest. Morty’s arm flew out smacking Rick’s back, breathlessly calling his name in a plea.

Rick’s tired eyes cracked open, as he irritatingly sat up staring down at Morty’s figure. He had already begun to wake up, feeling the boy twist and wriggle around. Rick reached a hand down, pushing Morty’s hair back from his sweaty forehead. Rick’s heart felt heavy, staring down at the boy. His voice sounded gruff against the quite room, the only other sound being Morty’s ragged breathing.

“W-what is it this time, M-Morty?”

Morty felt the chill playing along his spine and his voice trembled. He could definitely feel the tears start to well up in his eyes as he spoke.

“W-when does it get easier, R-Rick? H-how long does it t-take? I-I can’t hand-handle these things p-playing around i-in my brain anymore, R-Rick.”

Rick felt his hardened heart crack a little, wincing internally at Morty’s question. Rick grimaced at Morty, tilting his head to the side, his eyes trailing over the boy’s face.

“W-well, Morty- it doesn’t.” Rick’s short response was met with a sob coming from the smaller silhouette. Rick laid back down, taking the boy into his arms, letting him cry into his chest.

Rick’s heart felt heavy as he stared at his dull ceiling, a hand firmly petting Morty’s head, in an effort to calm him.

“I-it doesn’t g-get easier, b-but you get stronger, M-Morty. I’m not g-going to lie to you.”

Rick felt the boy snuggle, into his now wet shirt. Morty seemed to quiet, still sniffling. Morty had been feeling so weak as of late, that he felt like he could handle anything. It didn’t help that on the last adventure with Rick, they had watched a whole innocent planet blow up; Morty couldn’t get the sounds of a little girl crying out, out of his head.

Morty’s eyes were squeezed shut, willing the throbbing pain to go away and leave his aching head. Morty’s ear was listening to the sounds of Rick’s heart. Still beating.

Still alive. After all this time and all of the pain.

Morty’s voice was so soft that Rick could barely hear him.

“It must have been hard to take all of th-that pain alone…”

Rick couldn’t think of the words to say; he wouldn’t admit to Morty that many nights he lay awake with the same feeling. That many nights the only way for him to fall asleep was to call Morty in here, to hear the boy’s beating heart. That many nights, Rick was just as sleepless.


	11. Pray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest Rick AU

//I’m not a saint, but I could be if I tried.//

Morty sat, fidgeting. A hollow feeling was in his chest, although he could feel his heart beating a thousand miles a minute. He felt his blush darken, trying to force words from his mouth.

His lips were quivering with the unspoken words, as he forced his eyes down to his knees, looking at the light that was filtering into the confession box, sprinkling across his legs.

Morty jumped, the source of his impure thoughts, having spoken.

“Child, are you going to speak? Remember you must confess your sins to be cleansed of your unrighteousness.”

The boy gulped, balling his fists up in his thighs.

His voice came out quietly, yet so loud to his own ears.

“Y-yes Father Sanchez,” he swallowed, “Pl-please bless me, for I have sinned. I have been having impure thoughts as of late. I-I’ve been thinking of you.”

Morty paused unsure if he should continue, yet he reasoned he needed to confess so that maybe these sins could be cleansed from him; maybe he would be set free from his lustfulness.

Still, the feelings of embarrassment and shame ran rampant through him.

“I have been thinking of you, Father; taking me sexually.” Morty bit his tongue, feeling heat pooling throughout his body. He felt as though he couldn’t speak another word, tears pulling at the corners of his eyes, hearing the silence overtake him.

He closed his eyes, wishing for Father Sanchez to speak, needing more than wanting him to. He wanted to be cured, and he felt that only a man of god could do so. He needed to hear his gravelly voice; he needed this.

Morty couldn’t wait, he heard his voice come out in a whine,cracking slightly, “Father please cleanse me- I-I am fearful t-that my heart desires you i-in ways it shouldn’t.”

The boys ears burned as he listened to Father Rick’s clothing shift about on the other side of the screen, hearing a metal clink. Morty breathed slowly, hearing Rick take a few gulps from his well-known flask.

Morty began to play with the folds of his robe, waiting for him to speak.

On the other side of the screen, Rick wiped his mouth, roughly, putting his flask back. He breathed in hard, looking down where his crotch was. His own body having betrayed him at how needy the boy had sounded. Rick allowed his tongue to come out, slowly, trailing along his bottom chapped lip.

His voice came out rough, “Have you been praying correctly, child?”

 

Before Rick could continue, he heard the boy shift on the other side, his voice cutting him off.

“Y-yes father! I-I’ve done everything! B-but even today, a-as you spoke- I could only stare a-and think of what you could do to me- w-what you would say as y-you fucked me.”

Rick felt his cock throb in beneath his robes, listening to boy being so wanton for him. He felt his chest puff out, his slim fingers coming up to slide the small screen between the two sides of the booth, to the side.

Morty looked over, his shocked eyes, meeting Rick’s furious ones through the small window. He gulped, a blush covering his entire face, feeling as though the heat was crawling up his neck.

Rick’s voice came out in a harsh whisper, to not be heard, staring at the boy, “How dare you curse, child. Not only have you been sexually impure, you dare to speak fouly in the house of god.”

Morty flinched, hearing Rick’s darkened voice; he watched Rick’s mouth move, his thoughts beginning to drift again, as Rick continued to speak.

“I fear you need punishment- I do not believe you have been praying correctly with such an impure mouth. To be a child of god, you must learn how to use your mouth correctly, but you will be punished first. That mouth of yours…”

Morty watched, seeing Rick stand on the other side of the screen, no longer speaking. The rustling of robes could be heard, as Morty stared, fearful. He could feel his entire body tingling, unsure of what was happening. He was oddly, excited?

Morty felt his ears burn, his eyes widening. He watched as Father Sanchez’s cock was slid through the small window. Morty looked on in amazement, feeling as though his impure thoughts had never done justice.

His eyes trailed its length, getting lost in thought. He looked over the veins, and he had to swallow the drool that was beginning to pool in his mouth.

He gulped hard, coming back to reality, breathing out slightly.

“O-oh god…” Morty’s sigh was quiet, but he could barely hear Father Sanchez’s voice, so he dared to scoot closer to the screen, listening closely to what the man was saying.

“Do not call for God, child. You dare not call for him. Say my name, M-Morty,” Rick’s voice was quiet and rough, and Morty couldn’t take it.

He could hear the older man sigh, so he quietly spoke, his eyes never leaving the erection that was in front of his face. Morty watched, seeing that the light, that had been filtering in, was now shining among Rick’s cock. His lips quirked at that, feeling his voice come out nervously.

“Father Sanchez…”

“The things I have to do just for sinners like you to have spiritual purity,” Rick had mumbled, bracing his hands up on the thin wall that was separating them, “Now, suck on my cock, Morty. You will be punished for you sin.”

Morty couldn’t believe his own ears, his hands beginning to shake. He could feel his heart pulsing in his chest, and his entire body felt like it was vibrating. He was fearful, but god, he wanted this.

Morty brought up his shaking hands, taking hold of the man in front of him. His concerns left his brain, as soon as his hands were firmly grasped onto Father Sanchez. He could hear the older man take a deep intake of air, as he slowly moved his hand.

Morty was amazed that his hand seemed small compared to what it was holding, and he could only imagine how well it would fill him up.

He opened his mouth slowly, inching his mouth closer to Rick. He heard the older man grunt, as Morty began to slip his mouth onto Rick’s cock. Morty breathed through his nose, beginning to slide Rick farther into his mouth.

Morty closed his eyes, tightly, wishing that Rick would defile him in another way.

He felt his drool leaking from his mouth, running along his bottom lip. He began to move along Rick’s length. He bobbed his head, a bit unsure.

Rick’s hands were firmly planted on the thin wall, breathing hard through his nose. He kept his grunts quite. He placed his forehead against the wall, bracing his head.

Morty could feel his mouth stretching wide around Rick’s cock, feeling more brave in his actions, he began to move faster, taking more of Rick into his mouth. He could hear the older man’s grunts above him, as he sucked a bit harder.

He felt his jaw ache slightly, not use to being open for so long. Morty felt a bulge grow in his underwear, pressing against the offensive fabric. Morty began to whine through his nose, fidgeting in his spot.

He was took aback when Rick began to thrust, causing him to gag. Rick’s cock repeatedly hitting the back of his throat.

Morty opened his eyes, not looking at anything in particular, enjoying the feeling of Rick pulsing in his mouth. He could taste the pre-cum starting to leak in his mouth, happily lapping it up as he continued to suck.

Rick began to curse, breathlessly, now openly and quickly thrusting into Morty’s wet mouth, through the small wooden window. He felt the painful pull of pleasure beginning to build in his stomach, not wanting to stop.

He cursed a bit louder, air harshly coming into his lungs, “F-fuckk, Morty.”

Rick thrusted harder, hearing the boy gag. He gave no warning when he came, letting out a long breath, as he cleared his throat.

Morty’s eyes widened, feeling the hot liquid fill his mouth. He pulled away quickly, feeling some of the liquid trail down his chin. Not knowing what to do, he gulped it down hard, wiping his face with his hand. Morty breathed a bit hard, feeling his cock pulsing underneath his robes.

He sat back normally, as he watched the little window be closed firmly. He was light-headed, feeling his heart still beating at a fast pace. He gulped again, the salty taste not leaving his mouth.

He was quite, as he heard Rick shuffling, before he heard the man quite.

His voice caused shivers to cover Morty’s skin.

“You have been punished, child. God would be so proud of you for repenting,” Rick spoke lightly, a dark undertone lacing his voice, “Now, go say your prayers. You will meet me in the classroom after the others leave from the lesson. Am I understood?”

Morty breathed in, his entire body shaking, “Yes, Father.”

The boy stood to exit the booth; he nodded at the woman who went in after him, nervously. He walked a bit shakily, feeling as though prying eyes could see his boner underneath his robes.

His face was red, repeating the scene over and over in his head.

//Lord knows I don’t learn from mistakes.//

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading; I hope you enjoyed!  
> -Kayden


End file.
